1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to operating trains and more specifically relates to a single person remote arming of a head of train device located in a locomotive to an end of train device of a freight train located in a last car.
2. Description of the Related Art
An End of Train (EOT) device is an electronic device mounted on the end of freight trains in lieu of a caboose. They are divided into two categories: “dumb” units, which only provide a visible indication of the rear of the train with a flashing red taillight; and “smart” units, which send back data to the crew in the locomotive via radio-based telemetry. The “smart” devices monitor functions such as brake line pressure and accidental separation of the train using a motion sensor, functions that were previously monitored by a crew in the caboose.
In case of a 2-way EOT device, an “arming” procedure is done when the EOT device is set up to insure two way communication and control is established. A Head of Train (HOT) device in a locomotive of a train is manually armed with an EOT device mounted at the rear of the train in a last car. The HOT device has a telemetry transmitter and receiver that provide a locomotive operator with an ability to monitor and operate the associated EOT device. The HOT device also has the ability to initiate a pneumatic emergency at the back of the train by commanding the EOT device to vent brake pipe pressure.
Arming Head of Train (HOT) devices to End of Train (EOT) devices is a process that requires two persons, one manning the EOT device at the rear of the train, and the other manning the HOT device in the locomotive. Typically the person manning the EOT device presses the ARM button on the EOT device to initiate an arming sequence. The person manning the HOT device must then complete the arming sequence by pressing a button on the HOT device (within a short window of time). This process presently cannot be performed by a single person manning the HOT device in the locomotive.
A related mechanism exists where a person manning the EOT device at the rear of a train is replaced by a person in a centralized office location in a railroad yard. This is referred to as “remote arming.” In this case, the person at the centralized location uses an EOT device that “pretends” to be the EOT device present on the train itself while the arming process is taking place. This methodology still requires a second person to complete the arming process, but this person is not positioned by the EOT device at the rear of the train. The advantage is that the centrally located person plays the role of “EOT person” for all arming operations in the yard. Limitations of this approach are:                1) The HOT device in the locomotive is arming with another EOT device, which presents itself as the real EOT device mounted at the rear of the train. This has the potential to create unsafe or confusing situations because two EOT devices are temporarily sharing the same identification number (EOT device ID numbers are unique).        2) This scheme works in a yard equipped with the remote arming setup, but not anywhere else where HOT devices and EOT devices may need to be armed.        
A revision to the existing protocol (S-9152 AAR Standard) that governs EOT/HOT device communications could conceivably introduce some functionality/behavior change that absolves the EOT from the responsibility of initiating the arming process. This would require massive updates to the entire fleet of HOT devices and EOT devices.
Therefore, there is a need for improvements to end-of-train (EOT) radio telemetry systems used in the railroad industry, such as improvements in arming devices of two-way end-of-train (EOT) radio telemetry systems used in freight trains.